


Talking Dick

by Zen



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Other, Pre-Movie, Punk Rock, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Dick is an island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in May 2007.

All Billy wants is sleep. For the past hour he’s been trying to ignore Joe, who did way too much coke and won’t fucking shut up. John’s driving, Pipe’s riding shotgun, making sure John doesn’t drive them into a ditch, and this is the first chance Billy’s had to sleep in what feels like days. He’s past tired, and far into exhaustion. He was just drifting off in the back of the van when Joe crawled under the pile of scratchy wool blankets with him, curled up behind Billy, and started babbling.

“Fucking freezing, shove over, Billy. Warm me up, bitch.”

He hasn’t shut up since, rambling on and on about the set lists, the groupies, the new songs they’re writing, and everything else that flies through his coked-up brain. For a while, Billy was sure if he just lay there and tried to ignore Joe long enough, eventually Joe would just become background noise, allowing Billy to fall asleep. That still hasn’t happened.

“Those fuckers are all writing shit in their fucking zines, talking all this shit about how we’re about to break-through, when what they really fucking mean is sellout. They don’t fuckin’ know, don’t know shit. Did you see the one that said I killed my parents? Almost shit myself I laughed so hard when I read that. Made you out to be a fuckin’ rock star, like your Goddamn ego needs that. You’re lucky you got me to keep ya honest, but I don’t have to tell you that, do I Bill? Fuck no. You and me, we’re the only ones who know what the fucking score is, man. I just wish they’d all shut the fuck up and let us make the fucking music, ya know? All this crap about a major label deal being around the corner? If they think I’ll ever let that happen, They don’t know shit about me.”

When Joe is quiet for longer than a minute, Billy starts to relax, thinks Joe’s finally running down, getting ready to crash. He feels Joe’s body become heavier against his back, and Billy’s sure they’ll both be asleep soon.

“Nobody fuckin’ knows me.” Joe’s voice is quieter, and much closer to Billy’s ear. Joe actually snuggles into Billy’s neck, and mumbles, “Not even you, asshole, no matter how much you think you do.”

It’s the dark tone to Joe’s voice that has Billy still awake, long after Joe is snoring in his ear.

The End


End file.
